


We're Connected, Like the Wii Remote and Nunchuk

by Feinerine



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Holy fucking shit I shouldn't write porn again, Kamukura and Nanami's sexual adventures, Kamunami - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feinerine/pseuds/Feinerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami and Kamukura decide to have sex for the first time in their lives. Join us as we document the stuff that they do while engaging in this widely known act of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Connected, Like the Wii Remote and Nunchuk

Chiaki Nanami and Izuru Kamukura were in a relationship. That's what this is about, how surprisingly the two of them managed to grow so close even though at first Kamukura barely tolerated her. Occasionally, he thinks back to those days but believes that she may have had a positive influence on him.

But enough of that! One day, Nanami asked Kamukura to visit her cottage. She was curious about something, and she wanted answers on it. Kamukura simply went along with her, he figured that it wouldn't be that big of a deal. It's not like she was going to murder him or anything, after all.

"Kamukura-kun... Can we try engaging in sexual intercourse together?"

Even after being asked such a surprising question, Kamukura was as cool as ever. Despite the two of them sitting on her bed with her legs shuffling around a little, she had a determined look on her face.

Nanami knew that sexual intercourse was the method used to make babies, but since she cared about Kamukura a lot combined with her curiosity, she wondered what it would actually be like. Now was her chance to finally experience it.

"Certainly. However, we do need to prepare beforehand." Kamukura replied, with his poker face still intact. He was going to tell her how he probably needed to get hard beforehand, so that he could penetrate her and everything. Even SHSL Hope knew about sexual education, probably.

He figured that she was curious, but he didn't want to question her and ask why she was curious in the first place. Well, she might get puffy when she asked and they might as well get to doing it quickly, right? Right!

"What do we need to do?"

"For starters, my penis needs to be erect." Nanami looked at him and nodded as she started rubbing his crotch using her left hand. It came out of the blue, rather surprising. However, she learned from eroge that this is how a boner gets hard and everything so that's why she did it.

A muffled moan escaped from Kamukura's mouth as he felt her rubbing his crotch. He slowly felt a tent pitch up as she continued, and she noticed as well. She eyed it carefully before stopping after realising that it's already erect.

"This is the part where we take our clothes off, isn't it?" She asked, with her head tilting a little. "Yes, it is generally preferred to do it beforehand." Kamukura replied, already starting to take his suit off.

Nanami started undressing after that. She slowly took her hoodie off, and started unbuttoning her shirt. As she was doing this, Kamukura was taking his pants off because he was pretty quick when it comes to getting changed. Sooner or later, they were both undressed. Kamukura's eyes briefly lingered over Nanami's shapely body before doing anything else.

"Couples generally engage in foreplay before engaging in the actual act. Would you like to engage in it beforehand?"

"Foreplay? I know what that is... I think. Hmm, it would probably be better to really sit on the bed..."

Kamukura nodded and led Nanami to the middle of the bed. The two of them were sitting up, and staring at each other. Using his right hand, Kamukura cupped Nanami's left cheek and then gently kissed her on the lips while closing his eyes. Nanami closed her eyes afterwards, and let her lips melt as she enjoyed the sensation of him kissing her.

A few seconds later, she retracted her lips from his and smiled. She enjoyed kissing Kamukura, it was a nice experience for her. It didn't mean that she couldn't also be on the offensive too! Her lips pressed against his, and she was a little rough in doing so. Kamukura let her kiss him, also pressing his lips back. He ravished her body, hugging her and gently sliding his hands up and down her back.

A few more kisses were followed afterwards, each increasingly getting rougher as they groped each other's sensitive areas. Nanami went for Kamukura's bottom while he went for her breasts. The gropes were quick and gentle, as if the two of them were touching each other for their first time.

Moans were abound as this was going on. They were short and sweet, not sounding very intense as they weren't really trying to pleasure each other that much at first. Sooner or later, they finished all the foreplay. The two of them panted afterwards, and they also took off their clothes too!

“...It is time for me to insert it. Are you sure you are okay with this? Tell me if it hurts.”

“Yeah... I trust you, Kamukura-kun.”

Nanami lied her head down onto the pillow and then spread open her legs. By this time, Kamukura’s dick was as hard as a fucking rock and he was going to J-J-JAM IT IN! He went over to her, eyeing her body, and decided to lick her clit for a little bit. After that, he started penetrating her, slowly and gently. As this was going on, Nanami moaned in pain. It hurt, even though he was being rather gentle. Kamukura was asking if she was okay while they were doing this, but Nanami said it was fine and accepted the dick. She really accepted the cock.

Kamukura started thrusting into her wet pussy. At first, he went slowly, and made sure his thrusts were long but not hard unlike his dick. Nanami eventually got used to the pleasure, and she really started moaning as well. They were pretty much having sex in the missionary position, but they held each other’s hands. When they both experienced a lot of pleasure, they often gripped the hand tightly.

“Haa, nyuu, aaah-haaahn! I... love you, Kamukura-kun... Gyuu!”

“Nnngh, ahhh... I, love you too, Nanami...”

So, we’ve got a couple of thrusts going on. Along with some kisses, nice gentle kisses for the mouths. They were heavily blushing while this was happening.

He kept thrusting as if his life depended on it. Eventually, Nanami was getting close to ejaculating. “A-Ahh, it’s... coming.” She panted out, still holding onto his hands. As Kamukura kept thrusting, she reached her limit! A loud moan came out of her mouth, and a torrent of her pussy juice came rushing out of her lady parts. But what will Kamukura do? Well, he kept thrusting and eventually reached a conclusion; he was going to ejaculate soon! Will he get her pregnant or will he just decorate her body with his thick, white jizz? Yeah, he’s going to decorate her body. It’ll take a while though.

“Nanami... I will pull out.” He pulled his dick out and ejaculated right above her vulva, pretty much around her thighs. Oh boy, that was exhausting. The two of them were panting for about 5 minutes or so.

“Thank you for doing this with me, Kamukura-kun. I’m glad that I have you in my life.”

“Your pleasure will always equate to my pleasure, Nanami. I am incredibly grateful for your existence.”

They kissed each other, and then Nanami went to go and wipe Kamukura’s dick juice off. Afterwards they got dressed and spent the rest of the day playing games together.

This was possibly the beginning of their sexual adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> hell yea bitch dis go hard as hell flocka i will suck big dick team slut all day and week month year and century i love kamunami K A M U N A M I


End file.
